


Shadows

by ziggy



Category: The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, lotr - Fandom
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-07
Updated: 2012-06-07
Packaged: 2017-11-07 03:37:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/426519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ziggy/pseuds/ziggy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the shadow of the Dimholt, the Haunted Mountain, Gimli Gloinsson finds a strange comfort for a Dwarf.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shadows

Gimli Gloinsson was a Dwarf lord. He was a renowned warrior and Master Smith of the High Order. He had fought orcs in the Iron Hills and looked upon the Bane of Durin. He had survived the attack at Parth Galen, and fought with great honour at Helm's Deep. 

But here, in the small camp on the edge of Dimholt, the Haunted Mountain, his fear froze the hair on his head. Even the moonlight unnerved him. Shadows shifted into shapes of men long dead and dissolved into the cold air of that dreadful Mountain.

He had awoken sweating and breathing hard, clutching the haft of his axe.

A grey cloaked Ranger on watch glanced over and then looked away. And nearby, Legolas lay rolled up in his blanket, quiet breaths deep and regular. 

Gimli breathed in and stilled his own shaking hand. He stole another glance at the sleeping Elf and then slid closer, remaining still for a moment. Then giving a sigh as if he were asleep, he rolled over and lay spooned close against Legolas's back. Warmth seemed to embrace him and his fear dissolved in the Elf's own soft glimmer.


End file.
